The advent of powerful computing devices and ubiquitous communication networks enabled users to conduct many tasks almost instantaneously when they have access to a computing device which has network connectivity. In fact, many operations which used to be conducted at a single location can now be spread among various far flung locations due to the access to the computing devices and communication networks. Many organizations are highly computerized with applications being used for operations such as running manufacturing assembly lines, marketing, accounting, HR (Human Resources), security and the like. Moreover, the usage of mobile devices for commercial tasks has exploded so that people can accesses these applications and execute their tasks at any time of the day and from any point on the globe which has data network connectivity. Organizations may have certain mission critical applications which need to be run reliably as their failure can cause enormous loss to a business.